Ayame Takahashi
Charakter Ayame je ve zkratce stejně náladová, jako každá kočka. Dnes se jako vůdce Kumogakure snaží chovat rozumně, mile a ochotně ke každému, kdo to potřebuje. Pravdou ovšem je, že kancelář poněkud potlačuje její původní povahu, které dává průchod ve volném čase (když nějaký má). Ačkoliv i normálně je většinou nápomocná, dokáže se velice snadno naštvat. Vzhledem k tomu, že její pocity jsou částečně propojeny s pocity její tygřice – která je výbušná až až – i to má vliv na její povahu. Mezi její oblíbeně činnosti patří mimo jiné popichování ostatních a u vybraných osob až záměrné dovádění k šílenství. Ovšem jak často říká Shirayuki-hime, kancelář jí jednou dostane do blázince, protože omezuje její přirozený charakter a instinkty. Mezi její ostatní vlastnosti patří schopnost neuvěřitelně se zabrat do práce, více než den sedět, stát nebo ležet na jednom místě a ani se nepohnout, jenom se koncentrovat na okolní prostředí a také samozřejmě schopnost vybouchnout na někoho při sebemenší zámince (což se sice poslední dobou moc nestává, ale přece) Na bojišti, ačkoliv by jí pravděpodobně více slušela vážná maska, si z nepřátel ráda dělá legraci, popichuje je a před nebo v průběhu boje s nimi začíná někdy velice zajímavé rozhovory. Nicméně, tato vlastnost ji už ne-málokdy přivedla do menších či větších potíží. Mezi další Ayaminy charakterové vlastnosti patří hravost – ostatně jako u každé kočky. Ayame si dokáže hrát prakticky se vším. Ať už se jedná o házení kamínkem, pohrávání si s nožem nebo interakce s opačným pohlavím. Ayame miluje usmívat se. Větší, či menší úsměvy jí nejsou cizí. Ať už jde o jasný, široký úsměv, nebo sarkastický úšklebek. Vždy se na vás nějak zašklebí. Často jde po ulici a jen tak se usmívá… Oblíbené Ayame miluje kočky. Jsou součástí jejího života už od narození. Má v nich přátele, rodinu, spřízněné duše. A stejně jako ona je zbožňuje, nenašli byste kočku, která by ji neměla ráda, nebo by jí alespoň nepomohla, kdyby to potřebovala. Další její oblíbenou věcí jsou květiny. Dalo by se říct, že jí doslova rostou pod rukama. I v těch nejzazších pouštích dokáže vypěstovat alespoň malý kaktus. Nejraději má samozřejmě iris (kosatec), květinu její duše. Doslova. Nejoblíbenější ovoce? Jednoznačně jahody. Chcete-li jí udělat radost, doneste jí košíček čerstvých jahod a bude vás milovat. Samozřejmě miluje svou vesnici a všechny lidi v ní. Snaží se ji ochraňovat celou svou silou, i kdyby při tom měla zemřít. Dále jsou to západy slunce, procházky po pláži, hra na klavír… Neoblíbene Ayame nesnáší pavouky. Kdykoliv je vidí, buď se je snaží zmrzačit, nebo od nich být co nejdál. Masky…díky tragické události v její minulosti Ayame nemá ráda maskované lidi. Nebojí se jich, ale nechce je mít ve své blízkosti. Ostatně…proto její ,ozbrojený‘ doprovod tvoří šelmy a ne ANBU. Ještě jedna věc…nemá ráda růžičkovou kapustu. Je to jediná zelenina, kterou nejí a radši by zemřela, nežli ji sníst. Vzhled Ayame je malého vzrůstu a je drobná, takže vypadá křehce jako panenka. To jí však nebrání namlátit všem, kdo si to zaslouží. Má bledou pleť, takže se někdy může zdát, že je až nepřirozeně bílá. Má dlouhé, opravdu velmi dlouhé vlnité hnědé vlasy, s melíry v různých odstínech modré. Miluje pocit volných vlasů, přesto si je s radostí zaplétá do složitých účesů. Její oči jsou modré. Ale ne jako hluboký oceán. Jsou jako led. Avšak kdybyste k nim přidali jiskřičky, které se v nich tak často objevují, led musel až neskutečně často roztát. Mimo jiné má kočičí zornice. Abych nezapomněla, Ayame má tetování. Je to malé fialové srdíčko na...no zkrátka na pokožce před srdcem xD Minulost Ayame se narodila na území Země blesku do jednoho z nejstarších a nejsilnějších klanů v Kumogakure no Sato. Přestože oficiálně patřili k vesnici, nežili v ní. Měli své sídlo mimo ni. A možná právě to se jim stalo osudným… Už od narození byla Ayame považována další vůdkyni klanu. Jeden důvod byl ten, že pocházela z hlavní větve rodiny. Druhý byl snad ještě výmluvnější. U Ayame se objevilo klanové Kekkei genkai. Schopnost, jež se objevovala pouze za tři generace. Sotva jí přestřihli pupeční šňůru, už se jí kolem bříška míhaly okvětní lístky irisu s úkolem ji chránit před vším nebezpečným. Ačkoliv se to mohlo zdát zvláštní, její otec chtěl holčičku, ačkoliv většina lidí tou dobou věřila v sílu chlapců. Asi to bylo proto, že klanové Kekkei genkai se objevovalo pouze u dívek. Snad proto, že nedbal na předsudky ostatních a chtěl svou malou princezničku. Ať to bylo jakkoliv, Ayame byla zahrnována láskou celé rodiny. Hlavní i vedlejší větve, blízkých i vzdálených příbuzných. Malá holčička rostla jako z vody. Běhala s rozevlátými vlásky a celým sídlem se ozývalo ťapání bosých nohou po podlaze. Také že s ní měli mnoho práce. Udržet Ayame na jednou místě bylo téměř nemožné. Ve dne v noci u ní strážili hlídky lidí i šelem, přesto se malé dívce nějakým zázračným způsobem vždy podařilo uprchnout a dál prozkoumávat své okolí. Jak bylo v klanu spřízněném s kočkami zvykem, každý člen měl svého strážce a společníka. Měli-li dva lidé dítě, měli potomka i jejich strážci. A tak, přibližně dva roky po narození Ayame, se narodila bílá tygřice s azurovýma očima, Shirayuki-hime. Ayamina spřízněná duše. Byly si tak podobné… Společně utíkaly, prozkoumávaly každé zákoutí svého obydlí a jeho okolí. Vyváděli skopičiny. A jak Ayame měla své lístečky, ani tygřice nezůstala neobdarovaná. Většina šelem jejího rodu mluvila, jako téměř každé zvíře na kuchiyose. Ona ne. A dělalo jí to velkou radost. Zanechávat své provokativní, rozpustilé myšlenky v myslích ostatních ji bavilo. Komentovat každý čin ostatních mohla i se zacpanou pusou. Někdo tomu říkal telepatie. Další úplně jinak. Je to jedno, vždy je to to samé. Další potěšení – a to ještě větší – jí dopřála její druhá schopnost. Ovládání vody. Věřte tomu, házet po někom vodní koule je opravdu zábava…alespoň pro toho, kdo to zrovna neschytá. Jak šel čas, dívka i tygřice rostly. Užívaly si všech radostí dětského života. Narozeniny, svátky, Vánoce… Dokud se vše nepokazilo. 24. 12…Malé dívce jsou tři roky, tygřici rok. Zrovna s rodinou oslavily Štědrý večer, rozdaly si dárky. Jak jen milují pozorování hvězd…V tomto čase jsou tak krásné a jasné… Stmívalo se. Přes slunce se začala stahovat nelítostná mračna, která měla zbytek dne uvrhnout do temnoty. A na zem znovu padal sníh. Zasypával hrad i jeho okolí jemným popraškem, který splynul s již napadanou bílou pokrývkou. Po chvíli přírodní hrátky narostly na síle. Drobné vločky se změnily na větší, déšť vztekle bušil do oken a ve výškách zmrzlé kroupy cinkaly o okapy. Po chvíli divoká bouře venku zamezila výhled malé holčičce, která vše pozorovala zpoza okna. Velkýma dětskýma očima užasle sledovala, jak se venku žení všichni čerti. Ručičkama se opírala o sklo, s nosem přilepeným na okenní tabulku a úsměv jí zdobil růžovou tvář. Náhle jí někdo položil ruku na rameno. Odtrhla zrak od dění za oknem a otočila se na vyrušitele. Mami. Mladá žena se na dívenku láskyplně usmála, ačkoliv v očích se jí zračil nervózní výraz. Jakoby něco očekávala. Něco, co nebude dobré. ,,Měla by sis jít lehnout, lehce ji pohladila po vlasech a následně i po tváři. Holčička se zatvářila zmateně. Nebylo tak pozdě, aby šla spát. Navíc byly přece Vánoce. Vždy se tu dobu koukala z okna. Příroda si pro ni pokaždé přichystala něco nového. Dnes to byly veliké vločky, které létaly kolem zářivého měsíce v úplňku a tvořily ho tak ještě kouzelnějším. Hvězdy vystupovaly na nočním nebi jedna vedle druhé. Blikaly, dokonce padaly. Na tomto místě byly všechny tyto jevy vždy vidět velice jasně. ,,Ale mami, je ještě brzo,'' snažila se jí trochu odporovat. Ovšem krásný obličej její matky se stáhl v nesouhlasném výrazu. Vzala dítě do náručí, sundala ho ze stoličky, na které stálo a než ho položila na zem, krátce ho objala. ,,Utíkej,'' vybídla ho znovu. Holčička nechtěla odejít, ale do zad jí jemně postrčila tygřice. Pojď, maličká. Lehce jí olízla tvář. Pojď. Tygřice ji chytila za rukáv a upřela na ni své modré oči, než ji odtáhla pryč. Ačkoliv instinktivně věděla, že by se neměla otáčet a i mladá tygřice ji od toho odrazovala, jakmile byly na rohu chodby, holčička neodolala a obrátila se zpět k místu, kde stála její matka. Střetla se zelenýma očima, než se okno před ženou náhle roztříštilo a zaplnilo okolí létajícími střepy. Když se znovu vyčistil výhled, dívce uvízl dech v krku a do šokovaných očí se jí nahrnuly slzy. Kovový bodec na laně stejně pevného materiálu proťal hruď ženy v místě, kde se nacházelo srdce a prostorem se rozstříkla krev. ,,Mami!'' zajíkla se holčička, než se maskovaní muži, kteří dovnitř proklouzli oknem, obrátili k ní. Tygřice ji rychle popadla za rukáv a táhla ji pryč. Po celé délce chodby, ať se hnula kamkoliv, se rozbíjela okna, padaly lustry, stěny se třásly. Skočil před ní jeden z maskovaných mužů. Natáhl se k ní, ale to už se k zemi skutálela jeho hlava a hned za ní bezvládné tělo. ,,Tati...'' Zavzlykala dívka. Muž ji rychle chytil a postrčil ji za dveře, které za ní zamkl. Ještě před tím ji ale políbil do vlasů a smutným hlasem jí zašeptal do ucha. ,,Stačí věřit. Krev tvého klanu už tě dovede do bezpečí.'' Jejich oči se naposledy střetly, než je od sebe oddělili dveře. Tápala v temném prostoru, kde nebylo vidět na krok. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy. Scházela po schodech dolů, dokud nenahmatala malou průrvu v kameni. Dlaně i kolena měla rozedřené z četných pádů, ačkoliv se jim tygřice snažila co nejvíce zabránit. Špinila stěny kapičkami krve, které vytékaly z ranek. Zatlačila na jedno vybrané místo průrvy a ta se rozšířila, až se otevřela jako vrátka a odhalila prostor o malé rozloze, do kterého se těsně vejdou dívka a tygřice. Ačkoliv otřesy a zvuky se zmírnily, stále byl slyšet hluk boje. Dívka si rukama objala kolena a zabořila obličej do srsti tygřice. Nechtěla být tady v té tmě, ale dělala, co po ní chtěli. Slzy jí bez ustání stékaly po tvářích. Noc už dávno ztratila své kouzlo a nabrala děsivý spád. Proč?! Nevěděla, kolik času uběhlo od té doby, než dozněly poslední zvuky tříštícího se nábytku. Než skončila bitva. Nevěděla, jak dlouho tady seděla, ani kdy jí došly slzy. Vylezla z místnůstky a malátně se postavila. Pomalu začala stoupat po schodech vzhůru, se svou věrnou společnicí po boku. Vystoupila na místo, co zbylo z chodby. Střecha zmizela v důsledku boje. Stěny, které ještě stály, byly zčernalé a na všechno z nebe padaly vločky, jako by se snažily smazat pozůstatky dnešní noci. Váhavým krokem se vydala dopředu. Míjela těla. Těla členů své rodiny, kteří spočinuli ve smrtelném střetu s nepřáteli, jejichž těla ležela opodál. Viděla mrtvé výrazy svých babiček, dědů, tet i strýců. Tygřice vedle ní tiše zakňučela, když spatřila několik zkrvavených těl pokrytých bílou pruhovanou srstí. Dorazila k tělu svého otce. Hleděl na ní mrtvýma očima, s probodnutou hrudí. Chtěla plakat, ale slzy jí už dávno došly. Tělo jí zaplavily jiné emoce. Strach vystřídala bezmoc, lítost...vztek. Zahlédla pohyb. Někdo nalevo od ní se postavil. Otočila se, s nadějí, že přežil někdo z jejích blízkých. Omyl. Maskovaný muž zvedl katanu a namířil jí proti děvčátku. Ta se na něj dívala zarudlýma, neuvěřitelně smutnýma očima, než smutek vystřídal vztek, rozhořčení a až děsivá touha po pomstě. Vydala z hrdla tlumené zavrčení. Cítila ostrost zubů a nehtů, které se zarývala do dlaní. Svaly se jí třásly ve vzteklé touze. Maskovanému muži se oči rozšířily zděšením a jeho hlava sebou trhla dozadu v nepřirozeném úhlu právě ve chvíli, kdy kolem dívenky začala kroužit chakra společně s lístky irisu. Okolím se neslo lupnutí zlomeného vazu a muž se skácel na zem. '' Od té doby žila Ayame sama, pouze se svou tygřicí. Se svou jedinou kamarádkou. Opustila místo, jenž nazývala domovem a začala se toulat. Nemusela se bát hladu ani žízně. Od toho měla svou ochránkyni. Ta sehnala potravu, pití i místo k úkrytu v nebezpečných nocích. Její srdce nesužoval strach, hněv, ani nenávist. Může se to zdát divné, ale není. Ti, kdo vyvraždili její rodinu, zahynuli té osudné noci. Dlouho, dlouho cestovala. Po zemích, po moři. Nemálo kdy si ji někdo vzal k sobě jako sirotka, ale ona využila svou praxi z dětství a utekla. Až se jednoho dne znovu vrátila domů. Nedalo by se říct, že to plánovala. Prostě ji tam nohy zanesly. Tou dobou jí bylo devět let. Už neutíkala, když si ji starý pár vzal k sobě. Pravda, nejdříve se lekli, když se k nim přidala Ayamina divoká společnice. Dovedli je do vesnice a snažili se je vychovat. Tedy…Ayame se snažili vychovat. Usoudili, že s tygřicí toho moc nenadělají. Nepovedlo se. Roky v přírodě jen za doprovodu šelmy mají svá rizika. Jedno z nich je i divokost. Ayame byla stále stejně neposedná. Nevydržela na místě. Poslouchala na slovo, to ano, ale nedokázala chvíli sedět. Starouškové však našli řešení. Když je taková, proč ji nepřihlásit na Akademii? A měli pravdu. Desetileté děvče na akademii excelovalo. Vždy patřilo mezi nejchytřejší děti. Génius, říkali ostatní. Přesto se s nikým příliš nebavila. Stále měla svou tygřici a to jí stačilo. Když ve třinácti letech dokončila Akademii a měla začít pracovat v týmu, nešlo jí to. Nedokázala se sžít s ostatními. Byla samotář, ale jako by se to ostatní rozhodli neakceptovat. Když hrozilo, že její tým kvůli ní nepošlou na chudinské zkoušky, rozhodla se na sobě zapracovat. Alespoň trochu. A náhle, už dokázala sedět v klidu. Už se dokázala soustředit. Už dokázala myslet týmově. Už konečně našla přátele… Společně složili chuuninskou zkoušku a šli dál. Dál za silou, s jejíž pomocí by mohli ochraňovat svou vesnici. Dál za silou, která jim pomůže udržet mír. Plnili mise a společně si prošli tréninkem ANBU. Tvořili nepřekonatelný tým. Jak však plynul čas, stále častěji se ukazovalo, jak byla Ayame silná a její přátelé jí přestávali stačit. Po dvou letech v ANBU, po dvou letech tajných misí, se stali Jouniny a dostali své vlastní týmy. A asi by to tak mohlo zůstat, kdyby nezemřel Raikage. Nastal shon. Snad každý trochu schopný shinobi s ambicemi ochraňovat vesnici se chtěl stát jejím vůdcem. Až na jednoho člověka. A právě toho rada starších vybrala…